The Multiloid Frenzy
Kimberly AJ: Vocaloids and UTAUloids, I, the one and only Kimberly Jordan who can be preferably referred to as Kimberly AJ, have just gotten a detail that your friend Yowane Haku has turned out to be a Pitchloid. Hatsune Miku: You mean my old friend with the long white hair tied in a low ponytail? I didn't know we can be sorted into groups. Teto Kasane: I'm also her old friend as well, but no matter what types we are, we'll always be friends. Yowane Haku: Well, Kimberly, I suppose you're right. Pitchloid is kind of different from Vocaloid and UTAU, but I don't know why. Neru Akita: She's not the only Pitchloid, but I'm one of those, too. Ruby: Now that's really surprising! AVANNA: Any more details about these classifications? Yuzuki Yukari: I was born half Vocaloid and half Voiceroid. So, Kimberly, did you know that my mother is a Voiceroid and my father is a Vocaloid? Kimberly: Never had seen any of them, Yukari, but I'll just have to see for myself. Miku: My 01 tattoo tells me that I'm still the leader of all Vocaloids. If it is so, then why is Teto keeping her 04 one? Mani Hatsu: Probably because fans thought she was a Vocaloid at first, but I wish her tattoo would change. SeeU: Not all Vocaloids have red marking tattoos for identification, but I think I'm the only one who gets the black marking. See how different it is? Sweet Ann: Bonzer! That's quite distinguishable! Aoki Lapis: What is it, Kimberly? Kimberly: I think I'm getting a doozy! *suddenly stretches out her arms and neck* Whoa, nellie belle! I'm stretching further than what I do in my real world! Teto: Me too! *does the same as Kimberly does* Rin Kagamine: Len, what's happening to my head bow? Len Kagamine: I don't know, Rin, but I feel like my tie is yanking me forward! DIANA: Dex, I'm starting to grow wolf ears and a matching tail. Got a suggestion? DEX: Of course, Daina, I suggest we remove our headsets. Camui Gakupo: Hold your horses, you guys, what's all this hubbub getting in here? I assure you all will be fine. My hair won't-- *his hair suddenly changes into various styles as he yelps* ...change its style by itself. MEIKO: Looks like more of us are getting physically crazy! I can't stop my hands! Kya...! KAITO: Uh, Meiko, can you tell me why it occurred? Uh-oh. My scarf is about to bonk my head! Gumi: This can't be good! (everybody else clamoring, scene cuts to the next 5 minutes) Kimberly: Ohh.... what a supernatural force! I had been doing over 6 tasks in one time and all I've got are Asian-American tasty treats, including a bowl of chocolate ice-cream Oreo cookies and cream bingsu. *eats a scoop* Mmm, super delicious! How is everybody else? Prima (singing operatically) :Most of us are fine, Kimberly, but Tonio and I caught something :I'm singing opera, but it's only the notes and I don't know why it happened all of a sudden Tonio :Me neither :It's been over five minutes none of us would control ourselves Prima I'm supposed to talk, but we can't stop singing Tonio This condition is getting worse! & Tonio Oh, NO......! (background rumbling) Cyber Diva: Hey! What's that infernal noise? I wish I had earmuffs to silence it for goodness sake! Cyber Songman: Hang on tight, my Diva, it's gonna be OK. (sake bottles breaking) Haku: My sake bottles! Fukase: Somebody shut those two up! I can't take any more proper functions! Kimberly: Fukase, what happened? Fukase: Oh, Kimberly, every time I get up, my hat falls down as those infernal voices sustain one note after I put in on my head like this. *puts on his hat and it suddenly falls down as Prima and Tonio sustain their notes* How can I keep it on with that disturbing noise? Piko: I've got a set of gags to put them under control. Flower: That's not all you can see, Kimberly, Piko moved too fast and I'm walking too slow. Kimberly: Well, that's too bad, Flower, I'll help you move faster while Piko gags Prima and Tonio to silence that operatic noise. Piko: Good idea, Kimberly, I'm on it! *dashes to gag Prima and Tonio* Fukase: *sighing* I feel much better now. Now I can put my hat back on. Kimberly: OK, hope things'll be coming right in a rolling moment. Kaito? KAITO: *groaning* All this pain I can remember, I hit the back of my head a bit too hard I had been knocked down by that last bonk on my face. Say, Kimberly, do you have any ice cream treats to make me feel better? Kimberly: I've got a chocolate heart-shaped one on a stick with some crunch on the surface and it's strawberry ice cream on the inside. Take one half of the heart, if you like, I'm keeping mine. KAITO: Oh, thank you. *eats the half of a heart-shaped ice cream bar* Mmm... this taste... it makes me want to say you always have the streaks of love, pleasantry, and most of all, a mix between insistence and intelligence. Miku: Why is everybody pinned down? Kimberly & KAITO: Miku? Miku: Look here, I'm a mess! I'm all covered in dirt and paint from my body to my hair! *starts shedding her tears* And now, I didn't have time to get a sponge! I NEED A BATH! *bawling* WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ruby: Eww! I'm all drenched in skunks' stink fumes! My bath needs to only be made with tomato juice. Has anyone got some tomatoes for it? MEIKO: I have some. Picked them from a vegetable garden that isn't even mine. Luo Tianyi: My God! MY GOD! I've gone unlucky! Kimberly: Tianyi? *finishes eating the other half of the heart-shaped ice cream bar* What's tampered with your feelings? Tianyi: The traditional Chinese evil spirits tormented my heart! Where is my lucky envelope when I need it?! MAIKA: I'll tell you what else; my manicure nails are all broken! Megurine Luka: Broken? Well, Maika, it's not just your pretty nails, but additionally my hips. Neru: No effect on me, Kimberly, I'm OK! Gonna take a picture of Gakupo in his bunny rabbit hairstyle with my super iPhone! Category:Vocaloid Category:UTAU Category:MMD productions Category:Videos featuring Kimberly Jordan Category:Hatsune Miku